Electrical connectors are used in a number of applications (e.g., photovoltaic (PV) solar) and have a number of different sizes and configurations. Larger sized electrical connectors often provide termination for large cables and/or for a large number of conductors. These larger sized electrical connectors can weigh so much that they can be very difficult to lift and manage. In some cases, handles are affixed to one or both connector ends of the electrical connector to help a user lift and/or manipulate the electrical connector.